Chapter 1- Vampire Dairies- Til Death Do Us Part
by ShadesOfSophie
Summary: This is from the tv show on season 5 where elena and her friends go to college,but this is my version. This is where elena starts to get weird messages that just say the same thing and Stefan still hasn't made contact with her or Damon. Damon and elena are going strong.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

This was my second week of college and all I can say is that its great all the freedom and of course me being a vampire I can get away with pretty much anything. I'm Elena,I was once the scared girl,who had fallen in love with Stefan but now I know I cat live without Damon. Yeah he hasn't made the best choices in life,but who can honestly say they have. It was hard trying this long distance relationship,but I'm not letting it fail because I love him,more then I ever have anyone. Then walks in Caroline interrupting my thoughts,she doesn't look happy.

"Hey what's up Caroline,I thought you loved college" I patted on my bed,so she would come sit next to me.

"I'm ok,it's just Tyler and klaus,klaus wants me to come to New Orleans and well Tyler he's not here is he" I hugged her,I do feel sorry for her,she loved Tyler and he had been set free by Klaus but he still hasn't come back yet.

"I know,but were gonna have a great time here,haven't you got sociology now anyway?" She huffed then strode out of the room to her next lesson. I had done for the day,I've already done my English literature and biology. God I was bored,I had spoke to my brother earlier he seems to be getting on with Damon just fine,which puts me at ease.

I heard a knock on the door,who could that be. I strode up to the door and opened it,there stood my Damon,smirking at me,god I missed him. I stood at the door and drunk him it,his intense beautiful blue eyes,those lips.

"We'll aren't you gonna let me in,or do you want me to go" I chuckled then let him inside and shut the door behind me. He was looking around my room,there wasn't much to see just desks full of papers. He took his jacket of and placed on the bed.

"Don't I get a kiss Elena" I walked over to him,and went into his open arms,I moved my hands up his muscly arms until I got to his face. He stared at me intensely and pulled my face to his and kissed me,the kiss was everything I needed,it was soft and then fierce. When we pulled apart,he was still staring at my mouth.

"How's Jeremy,is he ok?"

"Oh him,yeah he's fine you know he broods,reads,stays quiet,but anyway let's not talk"

I smile and kiss him back,kissing Damon was like kissing an angel,it was so amazing but at the same time fierce. He pushed me into the door,and deepened the kiss,I had missed the passion that he had,my fangs were coming out,this was going messy but I liked it. I could here him hissing just as much as I was. Then to ruin this moment there was a knock at the door. I sighed and got out of Damon's grasp to answer the door,and there stood no-one but a letter on the floor,that's odd,it just read,HAPPINESS ISN'T FOREVER.

Damon saw the note to but just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's probably just a college student playing a prank elena,just forget about it" he is probably right it's just weird why would they put those particular words.

I turned round to face him and said. "I know,you heard anything from Stefan?" I could see In Damon's eyes the answer was no,he doesn't like to admit he misses Stefan but I know he does.

"I've heard nothing,he's probably at some exotic place on a beach drinking cocktails"

I hugged Damon and kissed him on the cheek,and he half smiled.

"Right I best go back and baby sit little Gilbert,bye Elena,he rubbed my arm then opened the door to go out.

"Damon,I love you" he turned back round and smirked,"I love you to don't worry about Stefan or Jeremy I will take care of it" I smiled I know because he always has.

"I know that's what I love about you" after I said that he turned his back to me and walked out my room. I slouched on my desk chair and I couldn't get out my head who had left that letter and why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I had spent all night looking at that letter over and over again. HAPPINESS ISN'T FOREVER,Damon said its probably just a prank but I think it's something different perhaps Silus,but then Stefan threw him in the river but then again Stefan has disappeared. I could really do with Caroline or Damon right now. I got my phone out and tried to ring Stefan again,but he's not answering,but then again why would he answer me after choosing Damon,urgh I'm so frustrated. After that I had a phone call,it's from Stefan.  
"Stefan,is that you?"  
"You know elena,there's a lot of secrets you don't know,and one of them is me" this didn't sound like Stefan at all.  
"What have you done with Stefan,if you have hurt him I will come down there and personally rip your head off" I heard a deep chuckle down the phone.  
"Elena,poor delusional elena,well lets just say Stefan is in a casket in the bottom of the ocean,riding the waves" oh no...  
"Silus?" How is that possible.  
Then he hung up the phone,I best tell Damon,before I was about to ring him I got a text off stefan's phone saying,"say hello to Damon for me".

What do I do? I should ring my brother,to warn him,in case Stefan,well Silus comes long.  
"Hey Jeremy,get Damon near you and put it on speaker phone"  
I heard Jeremy shout Damon to come.  
"It's on speaker phone what's up sis"  
"Got a call from Stefan,but it was Silus,he put Stefan into the crate and pushed him in the river,I'm afraid he might be coming for Damon,or possibly you"  
I could hear Jeremy and Damon fighting over the phone,next thing I heard Damon was on the phone. "Right Elena,little Gilbert is gonna get matt to stay with him,and I'm coming to you,with Silus on the loose,your not being alone" at that comment I just smiled,I loved him so much.  
"Ok I love you both,and be safe". I hung up the phone and dropped a text to Caroline saying to stay over at her mums. I guess Silus was right,Happiness can't be forever.

I unlocked my door,and got unchanged into my underwear and put a nightgown around me. I got my moisturiser and wiped in on my face and legs,then reached under my seat to get my blood bag. As I finished drinking it Damon walked in with his rucksack and locked the door behind him. I got up and ran over to him,he caught me in his arms and kissed me on the forehead.  
He caressed my cheek then pulled my head up to his.  
"We'll I'm glad Silus isn't coming to you,not with you looking like this" he smirked at me,and I chuckled,  
"I'm worried about Stefan,Damon" he sighed and sat on the bed,he smiled but the sadness in his eyes didnt match it.  
"So am I,but we can sort it out tomorrow,ok" he clearly looked pissed off so I went over and sat next to him. He looked at me and kissed me softly on the lips. I loved the touch of his lips on me.  
"Right I'm gonna get changed,don't peek" he smirked and I pushed him down on the bed,and stroked his face.  
"I could always help" I kissed him passionately on the lips,and pulled his shirt over his head,and nibbled his neck. He pulled me underneath him and took of my underwear,with his quick hands,and pulled my lips back to his. He then moved his lips down my body,my fangs came out,and I dug my nails in his back,drawing blood. He moaned then looked down at me,and pulled the sheets over us.

I woke up with the sun shining on my face,I turned round to see him sleeping,he's so beautiful and he's all mine. I turned my body round and just watched him sleep. He fluttered his eyes open and looked at me.  
"Elena that's just a bit creepy" I slapped him on his chest and he chuckled.  
"Can't I watch the man I love sleep" he smirked,I knew when I said that to him,it meant a lot.  
I climbed on his chest and faced him. He wrapped his arms around me,and then sighed.  
"What's up?" I stoked his face.  
"We need to go find Stefan and kill Silus,but I really don't want to leave"  
I had forgotten about that,I half smiled and kissed him on his chest.  
"I forgot about that,I'm coming with you though"  
"Good,your staying by my side" a shiver went thought my body,I love hearing him say that.  
"Always" he moved so quick and kissed me fiercely on the lips,then we both started to get ready,watching each others movements. It looks like its serious now,why did everything have to go wrong,but at least I have Damon by my side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Me and Damon had finished getting ready,I sighed.

"What's up elena?" He came to me with a worried expression.

"Just can't have one day without some drama" I half smiled and he pulled me in for a hug,I hugged him tightly,leaning my head into his chest.

I could stay like this forever,wrapped in my Damon's arms.

I let go and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Damon Salvatore and don't your forget that" he smirked at me and we set off,and got into his car.

" right so from what I remember my idiot of a brother took silus's body to the ocean away from wickery bridge,so if we go there,we will find Stefan"

He turned the engine on and we drove off.

We were coming over the wickery bridge and I just remembered when I had to choose between seeing Stefan or Damon before they die,I feel awful for choosing.

"What's up pouty?"

"This bridge,reminded me when I had let you go,knowing you could of died"

He had a sad look In his eyes but then smiled.

"That day I was thinking about when I first met you"

I smiled,I remembered that from my transition,a stranger that told me he wanted me to have everything in life. And all along that was him,I needed and wanted him.

"And all along it was you that I wanted in life" he smiled at me and put his hand on my leg and squeezed it,and then I don't know what happened after that because I fell asleep.

After I woke up,it seemed we had arrived,Damon was outside the car,on the phone to someone. I got out the car and stood next to,what looked like a pissed off Damon.

"Silus,I like to play games but not when it involves my brother,now don't piss me off and just come here"

He threw his phone in anger and I ran to get his phone and catch edit before it hit the floor.

"Good job I got vampire reflexes otherwise that would be smashed to pieces"

I went to walk towards him and he held his hands out,warning me off,he's not the nicest in this mood,but I know he wouldn't hurt me.

Then in came Silus,or should I say what Stefan?

Damon turned round and had the same expression as mine,confused.

"Hello,yes I'm Silus,yes I look like Stefan,and yes elena you made a wrong choice any questions?" He chuckled and then winked at me. Damon went for him but I held him back.

"How?" I could think of anything else to say to him,it was Stefan,but it's not.

"Your not the only doppelgänger Elena,I see your with Damon now,maybe it will be me next"

"I love Damon,not that I see it's anything to do with you" I was crossing my arms to resist the urge to kill him.

"Oh it is,happiness isn't forever elena"

Damon snapped his head up then and stepped closer to Silus.

"You left the letter to elena"

"It would seem so Damon" he chuckled and walked over to me.

He moved my hair out of my face and whispered in my ear," elena elena elena,death is only the beginning" then he stroked my neck,I felt repulsed.

He then just ran,out of our sight.

Damon looked angry and went towards his car.

" elena you stay here make sure Silus won't do anything,I have to get your clothes and some essentials ,make some excuse to your college teachers"

"I already text Caroline,I'm not leaving you Damon,I can tell you would rather me not be alone,but I'll be fine" he sighed and then went into his car and drove off. And here I was,wondering what Silus meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Luckily damon was here in less then an hour,I've just been staring into the ocean wishing I could see Stefan. Damon came with two bags full of clothes and blankets,he dropped thm behind me and sat next to me,staring into the ocean too.  
"I brought us a blanket to lay on,in case we get bored or you get cold" I smiled and leant my head on his hard muscly shoulder.  
"Thank you, you know I keep looking in there hoping Stefan will just pop out" I hear him sigh. He's being very strange,I lifted my head up and looked at him.  
"What's up?" He turned to me and stroked my neck,it felt so nice.  
"This is where Silus touched you right" that's why he's off with me.  
I put my hand in his and kissed it. He half smiled but his eyes didn't follow it.  
"Yes but I was repulsed Damon,I love you,the only person I want to touch me is you"  
He smirks at me and starts to un pack the bags.  
After a load of rustling I turn around and he has two pillows and a blanket out,I smile at it. He sees me smiling and smirks.  
"What's that beautiful smile for elena?" He moves onto the blanket,and looks at me with those beautiful eyes of his.  
"You,your so sweet" I move over to on the blanket and lay down and face him.  
He looks back at me and strokes my cheek,I close my eyes loving the touch of his fingers on me.  
Next thing I know his face is closer to me.  
"You can sleep now"  
"I wasn't,i was enjoying your touch" he smirks and brings his to my forehead and kisses me.  
I bring his lips to mine and kiss him softly,but it soon turns fierce and our tongues join in. I was yanking on his hair and then he just pulled away.  
" it seems we have company elena." I gulp,I'm not in the mood for company now,I want Damon.  
"Sorry to interrupt,I can go away but I have something to say" and there stood Silus,smiling.  
"What do you want Silus" Damon's stood up to face him.  
"You remember the part in marriage vows,Til death do us part,well I'm afraid,that's pretty soon,you see Damon,i only want one Salvatore to life,either Stefan comes back or you stay here and he doesn't"  
"Why would we do that" Damon was about to lunge for him but Silus,moved behind him and chuckled.  
"You see,I only need one Salvatore brother to help me change things around here,the other one would be a waste of space" I stood next to Damon and held his hand tightly. He looked down at me and smiled,and I saw Silus looking at us,with a hurt expression.  
"That's it,you are doing this because you lost your love,your Doppler ganger found love and now his brother has,and you have nothing or no-one" he threw damon into the car and grabbed me by the neck.  
"Listen to me poor sweet elena,you don't deserve this,so you choose Damon or Stefan,otherwise I will kill them both" god he is strong,I managed to push him away and lean down next to Damon. I stroked his hair and he opened his eyes,and groaned.  
"I've never seen someone with so much lust,I can see it in your eyes,you would do anything for this girl,why so much stupidity Damon?"  
Damon and I stand up,and he brushes of the glass from the car window.  
"Let's just say being alone for eternity sucks,and loves not so bad,dick"  
Silus then turns to me.  
"Unabout you elena?"  
"You can go to hell that's what I think,and I'm not choosing"  
Silus looked at me and smiled.  
"And we know exactly why that is,fine I'll let Stefan out as well,but I will have one of the Salvatore's,and you elena will know what misery really feels like,go home,Stefan will follow."  
Me and Damon got into the car and he drove home.

When we got into Damon's and Stefan's house,I forgot how much I missed this place. Ir an up to the bathroom and Damon follows.  
"We need to clean your face Damon"  
He sighed and got held of my hands. " we don't need to do that,I'm fine".  
"We do,let me clean you please" he shakes his head and kisses my hands,and walks away.  
I follow him and he's already at the front door,and there stands Stefan hopefully.  
"Brother" Stefan and Damon smile at each other,but not for to long.  
"I heard you were in a casket,tough life huh?" Stefan chuckled at Damon then just nodded,then he saw me,I smiled and ran to him.  
"Elena" I hugged him tightly.  
"Oh Stefan" I start to cry and he hugs me back,squeezing me.  
"I'm ok elena,don't cry" I stepped away and held his hands and just smiled.  
" anyway I'm of for a shower then for some blood" I nod and he walks off,I smile watching him go and I see damon walk away as well.  
I go back into Damon's room and see him unbuttoning his shirt,he has such a glorious body,I could watch him all day. He saw me in the mirror and smirked.  
I went into the bathroom and got a flannel,and returned to see him sitting on his bed.  
"I am cleaning your face,whether you like it or not,Damon Salvatore" he smiles then pats on the bed. I run over and sit on his lap,and start to wipe away his blood,he groans at me very time I touch his head. I could touch his skin all day,I run my finger over his face,and round his lips.  
"Urm elena,thought you was just washing my face" I blush and then kiss him on the sore bit on his head. Then I move my lips to his neck and kiss him,softly. Under my eyelashes I see him smiling at me. "What?" He looked up at me then pinned me underneath him on the bed.  
I chuckled and stroked his face.  
"I need to ask you something elena"  
I look into his eyes and nod,telling him to carry on.  
"What did Silus mean by and we know exactly what that is?"  
I gulped and he came of me and just lied next to me.  
"He know I had made a choice.."  
What me and Damon didn't know,Stefan was outside listening.  
"Ohh." Damon hasn't had any luck with my choices and I felt awful.  
" I would of chose you Damon,it's always been you,I can't lose you,you make me feel so alive and I love you." He looks at me startled then,clamps his lips down on mine and kisses me fiercely. I pull my top over me and carry on kissing him,I could spend all day with Damon touching me,there is nothing better the this.  
He took my pants off and kissed down my thighs,I could help but moan,he undid his zip on his trousers and slammed into me.  
"Arghh! Damon..." I clasped my hands on the sheets,and kissed Damon on his lips and all around his neck. He grabbed onto my thighs thrusting into me.  
"I love you elena Gilbert,you were worth the wait".  
Then after that we just joined In a climax.

Stefan's POV  
it's weird hearing elena choose Damon over me,I am happy for my brother but it's elena,my first love. I pulled my cellphone out and dialed someone.  
"Hello..."  
" Hey ive thought about your deal,and I accept"  
"You sure about that Stefan..."  
"I'm sure...Silus" and I hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

I woke up early with a massive smile on my face, Stefan was home and Damon was just amazing. Last night was one of the best nights with him. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror,I touched my fingers to my lips and remembered the way Damon kissed me last night...  
"Oh Damon I love you so much" he smiled up at me and stroked my cheek.  
"You know it's so nice to know that after the sire bond what you felt for me was real,the feelings your bring out of me Elena,are foreign to me" I love this side to Damon,the purity that comes out of him,I couldn't help but smile. He then kissed my lips softly and bit on my bottom lip,and it's one of the sexiest things he's ever done,and for awhile we just stared in each others eyes.  
Elena...elena.  
"Do you know how loud your thoughts are" he walked over to me,like a predator with a smirk,I gulped in admiration of his body. He joined me and we both looked in the mirror,we matched perfectly together,he stroked his fingers up my arm,and I couldn't help but lean into him,and close my eyes. Then he pulled me around to face him,I chuckled.  
"Be careful,could of had a heart attack" he kissed under my breast,to where my heart is. And my heart fluttered. He looked at me and smiled,I could help but blush.  
"My sweet Salvatore" I moved a piece of his hair away from his face,and then just stared at his face,Damon is a rare beauty.  
"I have to go,the sheriff needs help on some more missing blood bags"  
I sighed,we both knew who this was.  
"Silus, Damon please be careful" he scoffed and then went away,to see the sheriff.

After I got changed I went downstairs,and smelt some alcohol,I followed the scent and there was Stefan. I went over to him and hugged him,and he hesitated before he put his arms around me.  
"Urm,elena are you ok?" I let go and chuckled,it must think I'm weird.  
"It's just nice to know your still here,I missed you Stefan" he took another swig of whiskey and stared at me.  
"Elena,I heard your talk with Damon,you would of let me die." I opened my mouth to say something,but he was right,but he hadn't got it exactly right.  
I put my hands on his face,to make him look at me.  
"Stefan yes that's true,but there is no way I would let you stay under there,I would find a way,like we have with everything"he smiled and put his hands on mine.  
"I guess your right,sorry just have to get used to you being with Damon" he half smiled and then walked away.  
I know he has to get used it,but that's not how Stefan would act,deep down he knows how much I care,so I decided to follow him.  
And he was sat on the sofa. So I went and sat next to him.  
"Stefan what's up,your acting weird"  
He turned round to face me,and kissed me softly on the lips, this was weird this wasn't like Stefan. I tried to pull away but he was to strong,he just kept kissing my lips,then it just went blury after that. I could just about hear voices.  
"Stefan what are you song,get the fuck off elena!""  
"My names Silus Damon,and don't worry she didn't join in,but she tastes just as good as I thought"  
My Damon,he's here,god I can't seem to wake up,or see anything.  
"Where's Stefan?"  
"He accepted my offer,I offered him peace,but what he doesn't know is that i don't keep my promises"  
I managed to wake my self up,and I could see Damon was being held by the throat by Silus. I moved as fast as I could and kicked Silus to the other side of the room. I went over to him and held him by the throat,my fangs were out like snakes and my eyes were just pure red.  
He was choking.  
"Come on elena,you can't really hurt me can you" he chuckled and that just made me more pissed off,so I threw him into a window. I looked for him,and he was near the door,and I was just about to finish him off but Damon,ran in front of him.  
"Elena sweetie,this is Stefan,Silus ran out the window." I looked at Damon and then my fangs went back up and my eyes went back to normal. I dropped to my knees and just cried.  
Damon and Stefan both came to my side.  
"I can't do this anymore,it's just one thing after another,I have to kill him"  
Stefan and Damon both looked at each other and then me.  
"You can't kill Silus,if you do,he said I will die along with him,he said we are tied elena,when I starved ,he starved"  
"But we always have a way Stefan,there's always a way" he out his head down,and I broke away from both of their grasps and ran away,I didn't want to be with anybody.

"Elena...Elena,where are you?"  
Damon found me,I was in his room,after all where else would I be.  
He walked in slowly and kneeled next to me on my bed,and he just looked in my eyes.  
"Damon...I-I I'm sorry" I feel In between his lap and just hugged him.  
"What is it elena,I mean what really is it"  
I gulped an decided to tell Damon exactly how I feel.  
"I want a normal life Damon,I want to be yours forever,I want to come home and be with you,I want to only worry about simple things"  
He smiled and stroked my cheek " I want the same elena but we can't kill Silus"  
"Stefan made a deal with Silus right? Silus could be lying about this,me and Katherine were like that,but if she dies I won't"  
He looked at me and he nodded in agreement,"I think your right there".

I got up and pulled Damon up with me,and took a big gulp. I pulled his lips to mine,and kissed him fiercely,he kissed me back,moving his lips to my neck,and then back to my lips.  
I moaned then pulled onto his hair so he was facing me,we were both panting at each other.  
"Damon,I have to tell you something" he looked at me and waited for my answer.  
"Ever since I met you,I knew I couldn't truly hate you,you made me feel great and that I could do anything,and becoming a vampire was made easy by you,I love you Damon,and I want to be with you,for eternity"  
"I want exactly the same,you know that" he smirked at me and his eyes were gleaming with joy.  
I can't believe I'm gonna do this,but after everything me and Damon have been through,I want to assure him that I'm with him forever. I got down on one knee and look at him.  
Gulp."Damon,I never want a life where your not in it,I hate that Silus is out there,but with you it's like it's not as important,I don't know if this is possible,but will you marry me?" He gets down to my level and gulps,I could see his humanity was shining through.  
"Oh elena,you cruel woman,how dare you propose to me,that's my job" I chuckled at him and he smiled at me.  
He got something out of his pocket,and there was a silver diamond ring,with a black heart in it.  
He held my hand and looked at me.  
"Elena Gilbert,I got the girl and I'm not ever letting you go because I'm that selfish,I love you,will you be my wife?" I smiled and nodded. He put the ring on my finger,and kissed me softly on the lips." You have my dark soul elena,look after it"  
I kiss him harder and bite his lip while looking into his eyes.  
"With pleasure!"


	6. The wedding plans to the wedding day

Chapter 6- Wedding Plans

Just thought it would be nice if nothing bad happened,so here are the wedding plans!

I literally skipped into Damon's bedroom,to find him laying on the couch half naked with a journal in his hand. Wait a minute that was my journal.

"Damon,what you doing with my journal?" He smirked.

"Dear diary,Damon had done it again,found a way to weasel in my life,but the truth is I need him.." Before he finished I went to snatch it of him but he just pulled me on the couch so I was underneath him. We both chuckled at each other.

"That's private"

"Your soon to be Mrs Salvatore,nothing is private now" I smiled when he said that,I leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

Then in walked Stefan. "Sorry to interrupt but Jeremy is on the phone" I got up and took the phone off Stefan and smiled.

"Hey jer,what's up?"

"Well I heard about the wedding when is it gonna be?"

I looked over and saw Stefan and Damon talking about something,they looked ok I guess.

"Urm it's in a week,you still gonna be my page boy"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world elena,matts back from his road trip with Rebekah,so I will bring him along on the day"

"Thanks Jeremy,I love you,but I need to go bye" I hung up to see Stefan and Damon laughing.

I walked closer to them. "Are you guys ok?"

"Silus has gone,klaus pretended to make a deal with Silus,and apparently,he's being tortured so all is good" I looked at bemusement.

"How is someone being tortured,funny?" Damon came over to me and grabbed hold of my face.

"You see,for once something won't end in a disaster" I giggled and hugged him tightly,for once something will go smoothly.

"Right well brother,I best be off and make sure your priest will still be coming,and pick up your suit,oh and elena Caroline is on dress duty" Stefan walked out and Damon pulled me onto his bed. He smirked at me and lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Now we are all alone what do you plan on doing?"I move closer to him,and run my hands up his body,and up into his hair,then I tug. And he growls slightly.

"I know I said I don't want to have sex again until our honeymoon,but don't take it out on me" I giggled and kissed his chest,then all the way up to his mouth and he moaned.

" I don't have much restraint so stop it" I pout jokingly and he kisses me softly before going to get changed.

"Right elena,the dress I found is perfect,you will love it"

I was with Caroline at the mystic grill,she was telling me all about my dress,she was just as excited as I was.

"I know I will love it Caroline"

Caroline leans over the table and grabs hold of my hand to look at my ring again,and squeals at it.

"Elena,that ring is beautiful,I was wrong about Damon you know,he's really proving himself"

I smiled,I was so happy that Caroline,started to see why I loved Damon.

"What's the business with Tyler then?"

She sighed and then just shrugged.

"I don't know,he has freedom now but yet I haven't seen him anywhere,I just want things back to where they were you know" i smiled at her and she half smiled at me back.

Stefan came over and sat next to Caroline.

"Caroline do you mind if I talk to elena alone" she nodded and walked off.

Stefan reached over and took my hand.

"I know so many things have happened,and I'm not happy who you chose,but I see how happy you are with Damon,so congratulations" tears started to roll down my face.

"You have no idea how much that means to me Stefan thank you" we both stood up and hugged,then he smiled and walked out.

It was the day before the wedding,and me and Damon were just lying on his bed going through our list.

"Flowers booked"

"Check"

"I know that all the dresses and suits are done,so check"

"My brother and I have sorted the priest out,and the transport"

"Oh and guests are all sorted as well"

"Oh Elena's there's one more thing" what could I of forgot,he leaned closer,and kissed me on my shoulder,then put his hands through mine. I smiled at him and leant on his shoulder.

"Who thought this was gonna happen to me,Damon the dick of a vampire,got the girl and now going to marry her" I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"No your the guy who has become better" I kissed him not he cheek."sweeter" I kissed him on the neck. "Ohh and urm I love you" he smirked then kissed me passionately on the lips,leaving his hands roaming up my body and over my breast,I moaned in his mouth.

"Save that for the honeymoon mrs Gilbert" he turned of the light,and pulled me close to him,and we fell asleep in each others arms.

It's my wedding day! I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling. I got to admit,hated waking up to Damon not there. I heard a knock at the door and when I answered it there stood Caroline and Bonnie,who's back. I hugged them both,and we were all making stupid noises.

"Right enough fun lets get ready,elena here's your dress" I walked up to the bag which contained my wedding dress,and I unzipped it slowly,WOW!

It was a sweetheart cut,with diamonds across the middle of it,then at the back,there was a big gap,in the while of a love heart. I cried.

"Oh Caroline it's beautiful thank you" she smiled and then got her make up out.

"oh elena beware Caroline,has got a lot of stuff"

"Excuse me Bonnie,but I want her looking perfect,ready elena" I nodded and she started applying makeup.

After several hours Caroline had done us all.

I had smoky eyeshadow,with red lipstick on,and some blusher,I had to admit I looked great.

"Right I'm off to put my dress on" I ran into the bedroom,and put in on slowly,so I wouldn't rip it.

I walked out slowly and elena and Bonnie squealed.

"Oh elena,your a vision" Bonnie was almost crying.

"Took the words out of my mouth Bon" they both looked cute as well,in little pink dresses.

"Thank you,you girls look cute as a button."

"Well we best go,see you later elena" they walked out and I was left on my own.

A car honked outside,so I walked outside to see my brother and matt.

Matt gulped."wow you look amazing elena" I smiled and Jeremy escorted me in the car.

"You ready elena" I nodded at Jeremy and off we went.

We arrived at the mystic falls town house,it was beautiful,it was on old white building.

Jeremy got out and opened my door,and helped me out carefully. I flattened my dress and took a big breathe. He put his arm through mine and we walked to the front door. Then behind me stood Caroline and Bonnie. The music started and it was my favourite song.

'Shes like the wind' as I walked through I saw everyone I knew,then I looked up before me and saw Stefan with the rings and then my eyes averted to Damon. Damon,my Damon looked ravishing. His eyes were glistening blue,and he had a black suit on and blue tie. He looks like a dark prince,when he saw me he smirked and I blushed. When we got to the top,Jeremy handed me over to Damon,and he squeezed my hand.

"Elena,ever since I met you,I knew I had to have you,your beautiful,pure and everything I need I love you so much" I sure his eyes get wet but he managed to keep the liquid in his eye.

"Damon,you make me feel alive and you make me question everything,your everything I need,and I've never been happier,I love you so much" the priest smiled at us both and asked Stefan to bring the rings.

" I elena Gilbert,take thee Damon Salvatore,to be my lawful wedded husband,through sickness and health,Til death do us part" then I slipped the ring on his finger.

"I Damon Salvatore take thee elena Gilbert to be my lawful wedded wife,through sickness and in health,Til death do us part" he then slipped the ring on my finger,and we just both smiled.

"I now produce you husband and wife" Damon dipped me and kissed me passionately on the lips,for quite long,but I didn't care,I was in love. When we parted everyone was cheering,and caroline and Bonnie were crying.

We greeted everyone,and got ready for our first dance.

Damon held me close and we danced very closely together.

"So mrs Salvatore,you ready for our honeymoon tomorrow"

"Why mr Salvatore,I'm ready for anything" we both chuckled and danced the night away,in each other's arms,where I belonged.


	7. Chapter 7 After the wedding

Chapter 7- After the wedding

After we said our thank you's to everyone me and Damon headed back to the Salvatore house. As I walked in the door I saw a note on the side cabinet saying:  
Thought I would let you two have some privacy,I'm staying with Caroline.  
Love Stefan.  
I chuckled at the note and then Damon came to me and offered his hand out with a smirk.  
"Care to join me Mrs Salvatore" I smiled and put my hand in his.  
"I would love to Mr Salvatore" we ran up in vampiric speed to his bedroom and I gasped at the sight.  
In his room was a a load of candles placed around his room,with petals spread across his bed,it was such a beautiful vision,I started to cry.  
"Hey,why you crying?" He stroked my cheek,looking concerned.  
"It's just so beautiful Damon,I'm happy" I smiled and hugged him tightly.  
He smiled and put his lips to my ear,and stroked my neck,I closed my eyes.  
"Right now,I want to take that dress of you,and have the real honeymoon experience" he kissed my neck,then faced me smirking.  
"Hmm I like the sound of that but please be careful with the dress" he chuckled and then very slowly he undid the zip,and pulled the dress of,touching my skin every time,he pulled it further down. When I was out of it,I knelt on my knees in front of him and took his trousers off. I then got up slowly rubbing my hands up his legs to his chest and smiled. He pulled his lips to mine and kissed me passionately,and I pushed him to the wall deepening the kiss. I ripped his shirt open,and felt his beautiful chest. He pulled my face back to his and kissed from my eye to my next,such sweet kisses. He took my underwear off and slammed into me,he felt so good inside of me,he started of really slow which was amazing. Then I pulled him to the bed so I was on top,and I moved my hips to the rhythm that got faster and faster. I kissed his chest all the way to his neck. It was like that for the rest of the night,after we had done we had joined in a big climax together.

I woke up to the feeling of the sun on my face,it was so bliss. After my eyes had fully opened I saw Damon was facing away,I could see his muscles on his back. He had such a beautiful sculptured back. I moved closer to him,and kissed him softly on the back. He began to stir,then he turned to face me and smiled,god he was beautiful.  
"Morning handsome" he smiled and kissed me on the forehead.  
"I could lie with you all morning" I smiled back at him and stroked his face.  
"Ha-hm sorry to interrupt,but why wasn't I invited to the wedding"  
And there stood Katherine,human Katherine.  
Damon groaned. "Katherine we hate you,why would I invite you"  
"Oh come on Damon,we've had a lot of fun,after all your with someone who looks exactly like me" she went all seductive and fluttered her big eyes at Damon,I was fuming.  
"Elena is nothing like you" he got up ran to the bathroom then came back out with a towel round his bottom half. "What you really doing here,got to say you look awful"  
Katherine snarled and looked at me."Yes you have lovely elena to thank for that,well I heard Silus was long gone,and I have nowhere to stay" she smiled and walked over to Damon. She touched his chest,and smiled at him.  
I wanted to rip her head off.  
"You aren't staying here Katherine" she smiled again and moved even closer to him.  
"Come on Damon,you know you want to"  
I snarled,I can't do anything because I'm naked under these sheets,Katherine needs to die,and I'm the one who should do it.  
"Katherine no,get out of the house,or go find Stefan" she pouted and left the room,after having one last touch on his chest.

I snarled then get out of bed and stomped to the bathroom,Damon followed with a quizzical look on his face. " what's up with you pouty"  
"Katherine is what's up,she touched you and I just want to rip her head off of that skanky body" I stomped around the bathroom,washing my face and then getting changed. Damon tried to get to me but I kept avoiding him. I walked down stairs and got the whiskey out. I drunk from the bottle,it tasted revolting but I needed it. He stood next to me and put his hand on the bottle.  
"Elena don't"  
"No Damon you don't,I need this"  
"Elena,I hate Katherine I love you" I knew he loved me but I can't stand her.  
" I know,but she touched you Damon,more then once" I pulled the bottle out of his grasp and drank some more. He pulled it out my hand and threw it at the wall. I glared at him and he just smirked.  
"This is not over Damon" I went to clean up the shattered glass,but in walked Stefan.  
"I'm not intruding am I" I smiled.  
"Katherine" he nodded his head and walked past the mess.  
"Talking about Katherine,she's come to stay with me" I got up and went to Stefan.  
"What the hell Stefan,are you both stupid?" I stared at him in disbelief.  
"If I protect her,then she will leave us all alone,she doesn't have any power anymore elena" I groaned then just walked out and went to sit on the roof.

I decided to ring Caroline.  
"Elena,you ok?"  
"Katherine trouble Caroline,I just want to kill her"  
"I know,but we all should be celebrating,Silus is gone,Katherine is nothing now she's human"  
"I guess your right,it's just she touched Damon"  
"Who hasn't,right I'm sorry that was uncalled for,Tyler still isn't back I miss him elena,I really do"  
I then saw Damon come up to the roof and sit next to me.  
"I know it's ok,got to go care,bye" I hung up and looked at Damon.  
He pouted and put his head on my shoulder,and I could help but chuckle.  
He looked up at me,and smirked,then moved a strand of my hair and placed it behind my ear.  
"I'm sorry Damon,I just hate Katherine"  
"I know,who doesn't? But I'm with you elena,always and forever"  
I went onto his lap and kissed him softly then hugged him.  
"My Damon,always and forever"  
And we stayed on that roof,watching the sun go down.


End file.
